Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of audio processing and in particular to tracking audio sources recorded by a multi-camera system and generating audio based on a geometric model of audio sources.
Description of Art
Location tracking of audio sources may be desirable in a number of applications such as automated audio/video editing and audio synthesis. However, conventional audio tracking techniques may be inaccurate. For example, echoes or noise may compromise tracking of the position of an audio source. Also, some audio sources may not constantly emit sound, and will be impossible to track while they are not emitting a sound. When an audio source starts to produce sound again from a different position, it may be difficult to determine if the audio source has moved or if it is a different audio source that is producing the sound. Furthermore, if the audio sources are directional microphones, an audio source may move outside the region in which one of the microphones is sensitive to sound, which may compromise the accuracy of the audio source tracking. Additionally, the audio may be subject to coloration and/or delays introduced by the directional characteristics of the microphones, which may make it difficult to precisely determine the location of each audio source.